


Love Connection in Leo's Dining Room

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "How many conservative lesbians do you know?"





	Love Connection in Leo's Dining Room

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Love Connection in Leo’s Dining Room**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** CJ,Leo  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Humor  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** "How many conservative lesbians do you know?"  
**Author's Note:** This is #1 in the **Love Connection** Series. 

"What is this?"

CJ opened the door for Nancy, taking the platter from her hands.  Nancy took off her jacket, throwing it over her arm.

"Lobster and crab enchiladas.  My mother always said you should never come to someone’s home empty handed." She lowered her voice.  "Is she here?"

"She's in the kitchen making salad.  This is a real hands on dinner."

"It would have to be at your house." Nancy replied.

"Oh ha, ha.  Hang up your coat Doc."

Nancy did, and then followed CJ into the kitchen.  Lauren was finishing off the salad, discussing the THUD Leo flew in the war. 

"Hey Nancy." Josh said.

He was sitting at the counter sipping a beer and soaking up the conversation.

"Is Donna joining us tonight?" Nancy asked.

"She’ll be here soon." CJ said.  "So will Sam, Nora, and Toby.  Nancy McNally, this is Lauren Pierdon."

"You look eerily familiar." Lauren said, shaking her hand.  "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Doubtful." Nancy replied.  "I certainly don’t have a very high profile job in the administration."

Lauren smiled and Leo smirked.

"No, I didn’t think so.  Still I recognize you.  Oh shit, I got it...you buy coffee at the Starbucks on 15th and Ellipse.  Huh?"

Nancy laughed, asking if there was wine.

"Fridge." Leo said.

"I’ll get it." Josh got up and poured Nancy a glass of Pinot Grigio.

She thanked him, sipping it with appreciation.  CJ McGarry definitely knew her wine.  It had been a long day.  Nancy watched Lauren out of the corner of her eye.  CJ was right; she was attractive.  Attractive without trying too hard, she hardly wore any makeup.

"Where is everyone?" Josh asked.  "I am starving."

"We’re here." Nora came through the back door with everyone else.  She carried a bottle of red wine.  Toby had bread.  Sam, Donna, and Charlie came next but they were just wearing smiles.

"Sorry we’re late." Donna said.  "Charlie wanted to finish up some paperwork."

"I hope you don’t mind that I'm crashing." He said.

"Please.  You're always welcome here." Leo said.

"Yeah Chuckles, come on in.  We should move this into the dining room before Josh collapses from hunger." CJ said.

Josh nodded, taking the large salad bowl from Lauren as she tried to carry it.  Nancy watched the exchange.  She hoped he knew that she only liked girls...a love triangle was not on her list of things to do this week.

* * *

"No seriously, moose meat is pretty good." Josh said.  "I mean I was surprised too.  And it is chock full of nutrients."

"Please Josh." CJ put her hand on her stomach.  "The baby does not like talk of uncommon foodstuffs."

"The baby does not like anything right now." Leo replied.  "Alarm clocks, fast movements, pumps, or _Meet the Press_."

Everyone around the table laughed.

"Shut up Leopold.  You are partially responsible for this."

"How far along are you CJ?" Lauren asked.

Nancy had refilled her wineglass.  Lauren offered her a dazzling smile.  She liked her composed demeanor, her husky voice, and her dry wit.  She was more attractive in real life than she was on TV.

"I am almost five months." CJ said.  "We were nearly out of the first trimester when we found out."

"How do you do all that you do?"

CJ shrugged...nine times out of ten she was running on fumes.

‘Tell us what you're up to Lauren." Josh said.  "You're the only one at the table without the same story to tell."

"I am still director of programming for CNN Washington.  I'm hoping my close personal relationship with several members of this White House could get me an insider’s peek."

"Dream on." Leo replied.

They all laughed.

"Anyway, we’re working on some new shows and news cycles for the upcoming reelection.  Sam, I think we may have a friend in common...Ainsley Hayes."

"Please tell me that you're a Democrat." Donna said.

"How many conservative lesbians do you know?" Lauren asked.

Josh dropped his fork on the floor, bending over absently to pick it up.

"How do you know Ainsley?" Sam asked.

"We’ve approached her about doing a Crossfire type show dealing with the issues facing American women, and those around the globe, in the 21st century."

"That sounds like a good idea." Charlie said.

Josh emerged from under the table, rattled but maintaining his composure.

"It is my pet project." Lauren said of the show.  "2 hosts, two panelists, and let the fists fly.  Not literally of course."

"I should hope not." Leo said.  "There is enough of that in this town."

"Agreed." Nancy said.  "A lot of time the media helps perpetuate these myths and widen the ocean of bipartisanship."

Lauren just looked at her, wearing a whimsical smile.

"You'll get no argument out of me." Lauren replied.  "Its what I get paid the big bucks for.  It got me a house in Chevy Chase."

"Nice town." Sam said.  "Some of the best golf courses around."

"I don’t golf." Lauren said.

"Its boring." CJ said.  "I sit in the cart and catch shade."

"I can vouch for that." Leo replied.  "Golf is not boring."

"I prefer basketball or tennis." Lauren said.

"Me too." Nora, Charlie, and Nancy said in unison.

Then Nancy spilled red wine on crème colored blouse.  She muttered an expletive. 

‘This is never going to come out." She said.

"Sure it will.  CJ, do you have seltzer water?" Lauren asked.

"In the refrigerator."

Lauren stood from the chair.

"Come with me Dr. McNally.  You don’t want it to set."

"Please call me Nancy...I feel like I'm still at work."

"OK Nance, come to the kitchen."

Nancy smiled, getting up from her chair.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Claudia Jean?" Leo asked.  "I can't think of 10 more competitive people in the world.  This could get ugly."

"Don’t be silly.  I'm sure we can play Trivial Pursuit like the adults we are."

"I'm not entirely sure." Toby muttered, sitting on the couch beside Nora.

Sam and Josh set up the board, Josh declaring they would be partners and the color blue.  CJ pushed Toby over some, taking Nora as her partner and the color yellow.

"Wanna be my partner Donna?" Charlie asked.

"Sure.  We’ll be pink."

Charlie groaned.  Leo looked at Toby and the bearded man nodded.

"Orange." Leo said.

"That leaves us." Nancy said to Lauren.  "What color is left?"

"Green." CJ said putting the circle on the board.

"It’s an omen." Lauren said.  "Green is my favorite color."

"Mine too." Nancy replied. 

There were no more seats so Lauren sat at Nancy’s feet.  She looked up and smiled.

"Omens." She whispered.

* * *

"OK, its Sound and Screen for the wedge." Josh said.

"Where I come from it’s a pie." Lauren replied.

"Must you be difficult?"

"Actually yes.  Ask the question."

"Who was the first daytime soap star to host _Saturday Night Live_ , in 1990?"

He and Sam could not help but snicker.  There was no way they would...

"Susan Lucci." Lauren said.

"Damn." Sam said.  "How did you know that?"

She and Nancy high-fived.

"She’s the most popular soap star in the world.  I took a wild guess."

"And I let her run with it since I had no earthly idea." Nancy added.  "Try to get us on Global View; I’ll answer the next one."

They rolled onto Global View and Nora picked up a card.

"What US state nearly named a turnpike rest area after John Wesley Hyatt, the grandfather of plastics?"

Nancy and Lauren looked at each other.

"You're kidding right?" Nancy asked.

"There are 50 to choose from." Leo replied.

"Ha, ha.  OK Lauren, think."

She leaned up, Nancy leaned down, and she whispered an answer.  CJ could not help but smile.  This was better than she hoped.

"OK." Nancy nodded.  "We’re saying Indiana."

"Sorry." Nora replied.  "It’s New Jersey."

Toby grabbed the die.  He and Leo were behind Nancy and Lauren by one die.  4 to 5.  Josh, Sam, Charlie, and Donna had three.  CJ and Nora had two, by the Grace of God getting a sports question that they actually knew the answer to.  God Bless Mary Lou Retton!

"OK, we’re going for green." Toby said.

"Innovations." Charlie said.  "What does DSL stand for?"

"Digital Subscriber Line." Toby replied before Leo could even open his mouth.

"Good answer Leo." Donna said laughing.

"Thanks. Who know my ventriloquist skills would come in handy one day."

"Sorry." Toby said.  "We can get our sound and screen wedge."

"Pie." Lauren said.

"Whatever.  Go for it." Leo said.

They rolled around for a bit until they landed on it.  Nancy grabbed a card.

"What deep-voiced crooner was once dubbed "Dr. Love" and "The Prince of Pillow Talk"?"

"I believe it is Barry White." Leo replied.

"Please don’t tell us how you know that." Josh said, covering his ears.

"He better not." CJ replied.

"They’re catching up." Lauren replied.  "Time to kick it up a notch."

"Not likely." Toby said.  "We plan to finish this now."

* * *

"Good game."

Everyone shook hands and patted backs as the game ended.  It was close in the end.  Leo, Toby, Lauren, Nancy, Sam, and Josh all made it to the winner’s circle, but Lauren and Nancy were victorious.  They answered a tough question about the University of Connecticut’s girl’s basketball team.  Nancy looked at her watch.

"I should go.  I have meetings all day together."

"Me too.  Wanna walk out tomorrow."

"Yeah.  I’ll get my coat."

"I'm going to grab my Tupperware from the kitchen."

"I’ll help." CJ said, climbing over people on the couch.

While they were in the kitchen Leo pretty much instructed everyone that it was time to go home.

"Well?" CJ asked.

"God, how come I don’t remember you being so pushy?"

"Bullshit.  Anyway, let’s blame this on hormones.  Tell me."

Lauren smiled.

"I like her, OK.  However, you can't trust that cuz it was based on a few hours in a room full of people.  I am also a member of the press technically, and we all know that could ruffle some feathers."

"Only technically." CJ replied.

"No one feels comfortable seeing the National Security Advisor with the program director from CNN." She said.

"Nobody tells Nancy McNally what to do."

"I figured that out already.  I will call you sometime next week.  I am going to walk Nancy to her car and finagle a coffee date."

"Terrific." CJ kissed her cheek.  "Drive safely."

They walked out of the kitchen and everyone was dressing to leave.  CJ looked across the living room at her husband.  Leo smiled and winked.

"Hey Lauren." Josh called out. 

She turned as Nancy held the screen door open for her.

"Rematch." He said.

"Oh anytime...loser brings the beer."

She walked out of the house.  Josh smiled and then frowned.  He did not have a chance in hell with her.

"Do you pursue unattainable women on purpose?" Charlie asked.  "I thought you and Amy Gardner...?"

"You know how it is Charlie; I go where the wind blows."

"Well Lauren’s wind is blowing in the opposite direction.  I was nearly scorched by the heat between her and Nancy."

"Tell me about it.  I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

They all filed out until the house was empty.  Leo sat on the couch, holding his arms out for his wife.

"I have to admit it was a bit fun." He said.

"Yeah.  I told you it would be."

"Uh huh.  How did your little love connection work out?"

"Lauren liked her.  I am sensing coffee in the near future and dinner soon after."

"Nancy seemed as if she had a good time."

"I thought so too.  Maybe I should find someone for Josh...he seemed devastated that Lauren was not available."

"He and Amy Gardner are playing the back and forth dance.  Your matchmaking days are over Mrs. McGarry.  Don’t get a big head and become one of those women who stick their friends together."

"OK.  Still, I think Nancy and Lauren are cute." CJ said.

"I think you're cute.  I also think you are wearing too many clothes."

"Really?  Gonna do something about that?"

"I can set a plan in motion in a matter of minutes."

"Do it then."

She leaned to kiss him and let Leo lead her up to the bedroom.


End file.
